


Let's Have a Vacation

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: K.O.'s Summer Vacation [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: K.O. and his friends win a trip to Mexico.





	1. Chapter 1

"Congratlations K.O. Enid and Rad you won a trip to Mexico and have fun!"

K.O., Enid and Rad scream in happiness.

So they decided to pack their bags and a taxi takes them to a airport.

............

"Welcome to Mexico City"

K.O., Enid and Rad came out of a taxi.

The people saying hi in spanish.

K.O. said "Enid Rad i think they're speaking spanish."

Enid said "K.O. i think my ancestors used to live here before they moved to Lakewood."

A little girl with dark brown hair in pigtails walked to Enid.

K.O. said "Aww she's so cute i can't wait to take a picture"

K.O. takes a picture of Enid, Rad and a cute little girl.

A girl said "Disculpe, señora"

Rad said "What did she say?"

Enid began to spoke in spanish "Hola, soy Enid y estos son mis amigos K.O. y Rad lo que es tuyo."

"Soy Gabi pero algunas personas me llaman Gabee"


	2. Chapter 2

K.O. said "Gabee you lived in a old apartment that is haunted by ghosts."

Gabee nodded "Si"

Enid said "Si means Yes"

Gabee said "Aquí Estamos"

K.O. and Rad screamed as they saw the old apartment.

Enid said "Gabee what is this place" 

Gabee said "Se llama San Opie" as she opened the door bats flying out.

K.O. and Rad screams.

Enid, K.O., Rad and Gabee walked to the elevator.

Gabee said "Enid usted va primero"

Enid press the button and the elevator opens ghosts flying.

Gabee, Enid, Rad and K.O. gulped as they going to the elevator and the doors closed.

They see the Victorian style striped green wallpaper and the skull buttons.

Enid press the 6 button.

...........

The elevator doors opened and Gabee, Enid, Rad and K.O. walked.

"Number 6 going up"

Enid facepalmed.

Enid, Rad, Gabee and K.O. walked to a door.

K.O. knocks on the door and it echoes.

But Gabee heard a creepy music box playing.

Enid and Gabee said "Dios Mio"

The door opens and the eyes are glowing in the dark but it turned out to be a eccentric yet kind hearted woman with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light purple dress and black flat shoes.

"Hola!"

Gabee said "Marisol"

"¿A qué esperas? Ven a limpiarte los pies en el felpudo"

Rad said "Uh actually we wipe our feet"

"Eso es todo viene a buscar unas galletas recién horneadas"

K.O. said "I like to have a cookie please"

Rad facepalmed

"¿Qué tal un poco de suero de leche?"

Gabee, Enid and K.O. said "Yes"

Rad said "Marisol i can't believe you have cats."

A black cat meowed at Enid.

Enid said "Oh no"

Marisol giggled "Es solo un gato negro"

Enid said "Everyone knows witches have black cats"

Gabee said "Brujas y Gatos Negros"

Enid facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Enid, K.O., Gabee and Rad walked to a door and Enid rings the door bell.

A man opened the door. He has black hair, brown eyes, tan skin and black mustache. He wears a blue uniform and hat.

Gabee giggled as she hugged a man's leg.

"Ay! Me Sacas a ese nino?!"

Enid mentally said "Get it together Enid it's just an apartment full of ghosts!"

Meanwhile Mr Gar sees a picture of K.O., Enid, Gabee and Rad on his phone.

Mr Gar said "Gracias"


	4. Chapter 4

"Señoras y señores, bienvenidos al concurso de belleza, por favor inscríbase."

The snobby rich girls sign their names until Gabee and Enid signed their names.

¿La reina del concurso de este año es Gabee y Enid?

The snobby rich girls gasped.

Gabee and Enid sees Rafeal attacked by black cats.

"Ay! ¡Quítame esos gatos negros!"

The snobby rich girls run away screaming.

Gabee said "Uh-oh"

Enid said "It's Rafeal he's intelligent, sweet, but timid and scared."

Gabee and Enid runs leaving behind the dust clouds.

"No hay forma de que compita con ese monstruo y una bruja, vamos" as a rich girl snapped her fingers

Rafeal went to a old nursery room and heard creepy music box playing.

"¡Oh, no, no la música de la canción de cuna espeluznante?!"

But Rafeal sees the ghost of a baby girl.

Rafeal screams and runs away leaving behind a dust cloud.

"Ay Carumba!"

Gabee and Enid went to an old apartment where she sews the dresses.


	5. Chapter 5

Enid reluctantly wears a pageant dress that Gabee made.

Gabee giggles as she wears a pageant dress.

Gabee said "Entonces, qué piensas"

Enid said "I look ridiculous"

Gabee giggles

Gabee and Enid did their hair and give themselves a makeover.

Meanwhile K.O. and Rad takes Rafeal to the cemetery.

Rafael said inside his head "¿Es solo un cementerio lleno de huesos?"

Rad said "Oh come on Rafael the cemetery is a peaceful place."

Thunder crashing

Rafael screams

Rad said "Or a creepy place"


	6. Chapter 6

After Gabee and Enid won the beauty pageant, They saws a teenage girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a school uniform.

"hola soy Gabee y esta es Enid lo que es tuyo"

"soy Luisa"

"Oh, eso es un buen libro que estás teniendo"

"no lo toques? es para la escuela"

Luisa growled like a dog

Gabee giggled "Hola Luisa, ¿qué va a pasar cuando fallas en la clase de cocina?"

"si mis padres descubrieron que obtuve una b en clase de cocina no me dejaron ir al centro comercial."

Gabee said "Uh-oh"

Enid said "Uh-oh tienes razón Gabee, tenemos que ayudar a Luisa a pasar su clase de cocina."

A few minutes later......

Luisa get an A+ at cooking class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they danced to was Puertas by Radio Fanjul. I've been listening to this song a lot lately, and I kept imagining these two dancing to it.

Marisol picked a song almost right away, some poppy thing in a minor key with a heavy beat. The screen said the song was called Puertas by Radio Fanjul. She immediately started bobbing her head, selecting the song with a tap of her foot. 

Rafeal's jaw dropped.

After that, it was on.

When he danced, it was like watching a shooting star, a beautiful, graceful thing that left a glowing trail in his wake. 

Marisol, however, was able to keep up with little trouble. Her movements were girly and cute, the perfect complement to Rafeal's finesse. 

Sure enough, people were soon swarming behind them, watching the competition as it unfolded before them. The song grew into a crescendo, louder and louder, hypnotizing, deafening, until it went quiet. Both adults froze, and everyone held their breath. One beat, two beats, three, four...

It seemed as if the whole arcade could burst with the amount of noise the crowd made, everyone's arms thrown into the air. Screaming and cheering could easily be heard over the music. The dancing adults both basked in the attention, their laughing faces practically split in two as they competed with renewed vigor.

Rafeal and Marisol danced like their lives depended on it, both grinning from ear to ear. The air between them was thick, but it was liquid, flowing around them like a rushing river, drowning out all thought outside of win, win, win. It was competitive but friendly, and throughout the song, in the moment only knowing each other as mutually talented and skilled dancers. 

When the song was over, the crowd roared into applause. Some even threw coins and tickets their way. At some point even a rose was thrown, and Rafeal caught it in his hand.

He and Marisol were tired and breathless, but they both gave bows and thanks to those around them. They barely realized it when they were dancing, but they had caused quite a commotion. They had honestly forgotten they were at the arcade, lost in their own musical world.

As the crowd eventually started to disperse, the dancers turned to see who got the better score. Both of them had an S+ rank, so it was an incredibly close game. Their scores were likely only a few hundred points apart. They each looked at the others' score, then their own.

Marisol let out a loud whoop! as Rafeal rubbed his arm.

"Marisol....."

"Si Rafael"

"Te casarías conmigo" as Rafeal pulled out a wedding ring.

"Si claro me casare contigo"

.........

After they got married, Rafeal and Marisol redecorated the baby room.


End file.
